gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's On
'It's On '''is a song made famous by the Disney Channel movie, ''Camp Rock 2. Rising Stars will sing this song at Invitationals in the episode, No One Said It Would Be Easy. Lyrics Ray:One, two, three, four Meagan:I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye Buckle up; we're gonna take you for a ride Summer:Let's go We got you going; get in the vibe Everybody, put your hands to the sky Buckle up We're gonna take you, take you high Rising Stars:Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Nic and Ray:Okay now, are you ready? One, two One, two, three, four Summer:Showstoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on, let's ride the wave Meagan:Let's go, let's go We just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you You wanna rock like us? 'Cause we're never second place Nic:(You ready?) Rising Stars:Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Ray and Nic:Okay now, are you ready? Come on One, two One, two, three Nic:The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man, we're too dangerous Ray:Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass Makin' all the girls sing Yeah, we make the bells ring (It's on, it's on) Nic:Drums Yeah A little guitar, please One, two, three, four Summer and Meagan with Rising Star Girls:Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on Show me Nic and Ray with Rising Star Boys:Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Rising Stars:Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not Summer:(What you got) La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top Meagan:(Over the top) 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Nic:One, two One, two, three, four Rising Stars:It's on! Video Category:Songs sung by Rising Stars It's On